1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting objects such as coins, medals, and tokens that are transported, photographed, identified, and sorted.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of an apparatus for supporting objects to identify is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-11629 shown in FIG. 8. The apparatus of FIG. 8 has a hardened glass 101 and a belt 103.
The belt 103 is driven to transport a coin 105 along the hardened glass 101. A light source 107 emits light, which is reflected by the coin 105 and is received by a line sensor 109 that converts the received light into an electric signal. The electric signal is used to provide an image of the coin 105.
This related art has a problem that dust easily accumulates on and adheres to the hardened glass 101, to prevent the apparatus from obtaining a clear image of the coin 105.
The hardened glass 101 is expensive, increasing the manufacturing cost of the apparatus.
The hardened glass 101 needs an intricate fitting structure, and therefore, the apparatus needs time and labor when repairing, replacing, and maintaining the same.